Sora's Heartless
Sora's Heartless is a form that Sora takes from the final act of Kingdom Hearts, through Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and ending with the first act of Kingdom Hearts II. This event was recorded within Jiminy's Journal, and when that record was magically manipulated by Naminé, and then digitized by King Mickey in Kingdom Hearts coded, the digital version of the Heartless gained new, malevolent life, and proceeded to cause the Bug Block corruption. Story ''Kingdom Hearts After Sora, Donald, and Goofy track Riku down to the Great Hall, they learn that he has used the incomplete Keyblade of People's Hearts to summon the Keyhole of Hollow Bastion. He reveals that Kairi's lost heart has been within Sora all along, and that it must be released in order to complete the Keyhole.'Riku': "It’s no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up...The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps...Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened...But first, you must give the princess back her heart...Don’t you see yet? The princess’s heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi’s heart rests within you!...So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, and lead me into everlasting darkness!" He moves to release Kairi's heart by using the Keyblade on Sora, but Sora parries at the last second, and eventually defeats Riku. Despite this, Kairi is still catatonic, and Sora is unable to seal the incomplete Keyhole. In order to save Kairi, Sora turns Riku's Keyblade on himself. This releases Kairi's heart from Sora, reviving her, but also completes the Keyhole and casts Sora into darkness, transforming him into a Heartless, and releasing his Nobody, Roxas, as well as Kairi's Nobody, Naminé. Sora fades into a Shadow just as Kairi awakens, and the Heartless rapidly emerging from the Keyhole force Kairi, Donald, and Goofy to flee. As a Shadow, Sora follows his friends through the Lift Stop to the Entrance Hall, where he sees them being overrun by other Shadow Heartless. He rushes to help his friends, and though Donald tries to attack him, Kairi recognizes him and embraces him (in the manga, Kairi jokes that she recognized Sora's Heartless by the shape of its calves). Her light returns Sora to his human form, and Sora later states that while a Shadow, he nearly forgot everything. Sora remains a pseudo-Heartless throughout his battle with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories As Naminé was partially created from Sora when he became a Heartless, she was able to manipulate his and his friend's memories, and Organization XIII forced her to do this in order to brainwash Sora at Castle Oblivion. However, Sora defeats the Organization members within the castle and rescues Naminé, and they agree that Sora will be put to sleep so that Naminé can restore his jumbled memories. After Naminé puts Sora to sleep, she blanks the contents of Jiminy's Journal, as well as Sora and his friend's memories, and then begins restoring them. However, while the memories were reconnected, the Journal itself remained blank. This is later revealed to be due to the record of Sora's Heartless beginning to assert itself. Kingdom Hearts II A year later, his Nobody, Roxas, and that Nobody's Replica, Xion, are reunited with Sora, and he reawakens as a complete being, no longer a Heartless. Although he was whole, his time as a Heartless and the magic of his new clothes allowed him to infrequently assume a Heartless-based Anti Form.Famitsu'' Interview; Interviewer: "Is Anti Form originated from when Sora got turned into a Heartless?" / Nomura: "Story-wise, yes. Drives are very strong so Anti Form exists as a side-effect of using too much power. System-wise, I wanted to create something strong but troublesome." ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' After clearing the Bug Block from the data Hollow Bastion, the Journal reveals to Data Sora that the digitized version of Sora's Heartless was the source of the Bug Blocks corrupting the Journal. While Data Sora had been exploring the Data Worlds and gained new power, the digitized Sora's Heartless was corrupting the other data, changing them to make itself stronger. Data Sora attacked the digitized Sora's Heartless, but instead of releasing hearts it released the minds of slain Heartless, which it reabsorbed, increasing its power exponentially. Data Sora attacked it again as it took the form of AntiSora, and just as the Heartless was about to win the fight, King Mickey appeared and helped Data Sora slay it. Appearance In the outside world, Sora's Heartless originally appeared as a Shadow, but regained its form as Sora when Kairi recognized it. Within the Journal, the Heartless appeared first as a Darkside, then as an AntiSora, and finally as a Shadow. Gameplay In his Shadow form, Sora can only jump and run. He can no longer activate lift nodes or the pause menu, and unlike other Shadows, he cannot perform a lunge attack. However, if Sora falls too far in the Lift Stop, a lift node will automatically activate to bring him back up to the correct floor. Boss Notes and References See also *Sora *Roxas *Data Sora *Anti Form *Bug Block *Data World Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Pureblood Heartless